


Ask Me! Will You?

by Ceares



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part three of a series. Parts 1 and 2 sadly never got finished but it's pretty much stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ask Me! Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of a series. Parts 1 and 2 sadly never got finished but it's pretty much stand alone.

The phone call from Lex comes at 8am that morning, just as he's walking into the office, juggling two cups of coffee-extra milk and sugar for him, and extra paint peeling for Lois.

"You free for lunch?"

Lunch used to be code for a blow-job, or sometimes a slow fuck in the back of the limo while Lex's driver circled the city. That's what got them into trouble in the first place. But they're supposed to be figuring a way out right now, not getting in deeper, so he ignores the way his stomach flips over. "I don't really think that's a good idea, Lex."

He can hear the sigh over the phone. "None of this is a good idea, Clark, never-the-less, here we are. So I thought we could fly to Ontario and get married."

He drops the phone, and both cups of coffee, and he can hear Lex calling his name, the sound muffled by the fact that the phone is under a desk. Clark ignores the stares and snickers of his co-workers as he dabs at the coffee staining his suit and most of the papers that were stacked up on his desk, and eventually they stop. He kind of figures that if he ignores the sounds coming from under the desk, it will stop too. This is Lex though so he knows that it's only a temporary reprieve.

"Smooth as always, Smallville. I hope that wasn't my coffee you just fed to your suit." Lois comes up from behind him and leans against the desk with a smirk. Clark rolls his eyes and feels a bit of mean satisfaction when coffee dribbles it's way to the perched hip, and Lois jerks upright with a shriek. She glares at him and marches away to the bathroom to work on the stain. He knows he'll get it for that later, but right now, that's the least of his worries.

He's zipped out to change suits by the time Cliff calls up to let him know he has company, and he's in a kind of daze as he takes the elevator to the underground parking lot. Lex is waiting for him, leaning against the side of the car, with his arms crossed and an inscrutable expression. He opens his mouth to say something-anything along the lines of 'this is crazy' or 'no way in hell' or even 'my mom will kill us if she doesn't get the plan the wedding', but instead nothing comes out and somehow he finds himself standing in front of a clerk in another country, filling out forms for a marriage license.

When it comes time to prove they are legally able to wed, Lex produces a stack of divorce degrees that make the clerk blanch and look at Clark sympathetically. There's no waiting period in Ontario so they go straight to the courthouse and just like that Clark is Mr. Kent-Luthor, or something equally as bizarre. Lex pulls him in for the traditional kiss, except Clark is pretty sure that the way Lex does it is probably illegal, even though they are married now, and he, the two witnesses and the judge are all blushing by the time Lex pulls back. He also really, really needs to get Lex to the nearest bed right.now. Lex obviously feels the same way because he asks the judge where the nearest hotel is, and it's all Clark can do to wait until they are around the corner to zip them there.

They check in together, and Clark realizes they can do that now. No more sex in bathrooms and cars and empty stairwells-unless they want to. He glances down at the ring on his finger -a wide platinum band, engraved with symbols he recognizes as Kryptonian - and over at his husband. Lex looks at him and smiles for the first time, before pushing him against the door of the room and taking his mouth. Clark's not sure what they're doing, but then he hasn't been from the beginning. It doesn't matter though. Right now, nothing does but this. 


End file.
